Happy (Fairy Tail)
|-|Happy= |-|Happy in X792= Summary Happy (ハッピー Happī) is an Exceed from Extalia, a member of the Fairy Tail Guild and Team Natsu. He acts as Team Natsu's mascot. Powers and Stats Tier: ''' '''High 7-C | At least High 7-C | At least High 7-C | At least High 7-C Name: Happy Origin: Fairy Tail Gender: Male Age: 6 | 7 | 8 Classification: Exceed, Mage Powers and Abilities: Flight, Transformation, Superhuman Durability and Speed, Resistance to Soul Absorption (He was able to resist Franmalth soul absorption curse). Attack Potency: Large Town level+ (Has defeated normal mages with ease, who should at least be comparable to Kinana) | At least Large Town level+ (Stronger than before) | At least Large Town level+ (Stronger than before) | At least Large Town level+ (Stronger than before) Speed: Massively Hypersonic+ with Aera (He is one of the fastest Fairy Tail members according to Natsu, and is capable of flying several hundred kilometers in a few minutes. Managed to dodge several attacks from Cobra and grabbed Jackal before he could react) Lifting Strength: Above Average Human (Carried Lily on his battled mode with Carla's help) Striking Strength: Large Town Class+ | At least Large Town Class+ | At least Large Town Class+ | At least Large Town Class+ Durability Small City level (Took several attacks from Cobra alongside Natsu) | City level (Survived Jackal's suicidal explosion and was relatively fine after that) | At least City level | At least City level Stamina: High Range: Unknown Standard Equipment: His Backpack, that carries snacks and a seemingly endless amount of fish Intelligence: Although he acts immature and stupid most of the time, Happy is surprisingly knowledgeable about the magical world, various guilds, even Dark Guilds and wanted criminals and some forbidden spells. He's actually quite level headed compared to Natsu. However, he lacks fighting experience and tactical acumen. Weaknesses: Not really a fighter Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Aera' (翼 Ēra): Happy is able to sprout angelic wings that give him the ability to fly and carry objects or one person at a a time for a specific amount of time. **'Headbutt' (頭突き Zudzuki): While flying and employing Aera, Happy charges at the target and headbutts the opponent with all of his might. This attack leaves the target stunned. **'Hip Drop' (ヒップドロップ Hippudoroppu): Happy flies high using Aera, then slams himself to the ground with a butt-stomp. **'Max Speed' (スピード Makkusu Supīdo): Happy utilizes a considerable amount of Magic Power to fly as fast as he can. This speed can be used to dodge incoming attacks or to attack the enemy. A disadvantage of this technique would be rapid loss of Magic Power, in relation to how long Happy uses this technique. ***'Max Speed Attack' (スピードアタック Makkusu Supīdo Atakku): While using Max Speed, Happy flies as fast as he can, and then strikes the opponent with his own head. This attack was powerful enough to destroy a Thunder Palace Lacrima, which was about two or more times the size of Happy. *'Transformation Magic'(変身魔法 Henshin Mahō): Mirajane taught Happy, Natsu and Lucy basic spells of Transformation Magic. However, Happy is only able to transform into a super deformed version of Lucy. Unfortunately, his attempt was a failure and in Lucy's words, "creepy". *'Melee Techniques' **'Fish Attack' (魚アタック Sakana Atakku): Happy picks up a fish and throws it in the air, parabolically, to hit his foe. **'Tail Attack' (尻尾アタック Shippo Atakku): Happy spins his tail in a large circle, hitting all the enemies around him. *'Ushi no Koku Mairi:' **'Secret Attack: Lucy Fire' (必殺 ルーシィファイア Hissatsu Rūshi Faia): While he was controlling Mr. Cursey and after Natsu had ignited Lucy, Happy used Max Speed to make Lucy's whole body catch on fire, and had her deliver a brutal kick to Kain Hikaru. Key: In X784 | In X791 | In X792 | 100 Year Quest Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Fairy Tail Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Transformation Users Category:Cats Category:Flight Users Category:Manga Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Magic Users Category:Comic Relief Characters Category:Tier 7 Category:Mascots Category:Exceed